This invention generally relates to hard fats which are low in fully saturated components and which are high in trans-stereoisomer content. More particularly, the invention is directed to selectively hydrogenated high oleic oils, compositions containing these oils or fats, and a process for manufacturing same. In connection with the oleic embodiment which is described in detail herein, the selectively hydrogenated high oleic oil is an elaidinized oleic vegetable oil having a high quantity of trans-configurated elaidic acid. These are particularly suitable for incorporating into confectionery coating compositions as the hard butter component of the composition. The invention also relates to a process of direct elaidinization through the use of a deadened catalyst or catalyst blend having large percentages of deadened catalyst.
An important consideration for coating fats or hard butters for use in confectionery coatings is that they exhibit melting characteristics at which they will melt at a temperature low enough to avoid a gritty or waxy feel in the mouth while the coating is being eaten. In addition, the melting point of the fat cannot be so low as to run or bleed or melt at temperatures so low that handling is made difficult or the food becomes sticky. A hard fat having these types of desirable properties and which has been in wide use is lauric hard butter having a melting point of about 92xc2x0 F., for example 92xc2x0 F. hydrogenated palm kernel oil. When the confectionery coating is of a chocolate type, a traditional hard fat component is cocoa butter, which is generally an expensive component. Palm kernel oil and coconut oil have in the past gained wide use as cocoa butter substitutes because they are of a much lower cost while imparting good eating qualities. Generally, they do not exhibit a significant waxy eating quality and are quick to clear the palate, the melting temperature being approximately at or slightly below human body temperature.
Fats such as palm kernel oil and coconut oil have lost favor in recent times in large part due to their exhibiting high levels of fully saturated components. They are especially high in lauric content, a fully saturated (C-12:0) fat. In view of dietary concerns which dictate avoidance of saturated fats, other fats have been proposed and used which exhibit a lower saturated fat content.
In addition, lauric-containing hard butters exhibit an incompatibility with cocoa butter and may result in a soapy flavor. Therefore, lauric fats are not especially suitable as either partial substitutes for cocoa butter or as cocoa butter replacers. In this regard, so-called domestic hard butters, originating from soybean oil, cottonseed oil and the like, are generally used as cocoa butter replacers. Generally, these domestic hard butters require no tempering, are more stable than palm kernel or coconut oils, and generally they do not result in soapy flavor development.
Generally speaking, these domestic hard butters originate from soybean oil, cottonseed oil and the like. Such oils are subjected to various hydrogenation procedures. Many of these have advantageous steep melt profiles. Fats having steep solids profiles are desirable for confectionery coatings because they undergo a transformation from high solids content to low solids content over a relatively narrow temperature range. It is important that this temperature range be at or above room temperature and below body temperature so that the solids content will quickly decrease to near zero once the item is eaten, but not before. Some domestic hard butters do not exhibit an adequately steep solids profile. Others have a melt point temperature which is significantly above human body temperature, typically resulting in a slightly waxy eating quality and the undesirable attribute of being slow to clear the palate. Domestic hard butters having these attributes are less than desirable for use in confectionery coatings, other than those applied in very thin layers so as to minimize the impact of a waxy or gritty feel in the overall food product that is coated.
It is accordingly of interest to provide a hard butter which would have a high solids content at room temperature and above while still exhibiting a relatively low melting point at about or below body temperature while still addressing the concerns regarding hard butters that are high in saturated fats. The solid fat index (SFI) profile should also be steep so that the transformation from high solids content to very low solids content occurs over a short temperature range. Generally speaking, these properties are exhibited by 92xc2x0 F. lauric hard butter, except for the fact that this hard butter is high in saturated fats.
By proceeding in accordance with the present invention, the desirable properties of a 92xc2x0 F. lauric hard butter are attained in a domestic hard butter that has a very low fully saturated fat content.
The invention begins with a vegetable oil having a high oleic acid content. The high oleic oil is subjected to a hydrogenation procedure by which a vast majority of cis-stereoisomer is transformed into the trans-stereoisomer. Thus, a large proportion of the oleic content of the high oleic vegetable oil is transformed into a high elaidic content. This elaidinization of the high oleic content of the vegetable oil is carried out by subjecting the high oleic oil to hydrogenation conditions in the presence of a catalyst which is entirely deadened catalyst or has a high deadened catalyst content. By this approach, elaidinization is carried out, and the resultant hard fat has at most very low levels of fully saturated fat. The resultant hard butter is suitable to be a component in a confectionery coating composition in which this hard butter replaces the original hard butter component of the formulation while achieving the advantages discussed herein.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved hard fat, confectionery coating including the hard fat, and the process for manufacturing the hard fat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved product and process within which an elaidinization substantially increases the melting point of the starting vegetable oil while minimizing any development of fully saturated fats.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hard fat, composition and process by which the hard fat has properties paralleling those of lauric fat without its high saturated fat profile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chocolate composition wherein a substantial portion of cocoa butter is replaced by or combined with a hard fat that is lower in cost that cocoa butter while exhibiting very low levels of saturated fat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vegetable hard butter exhibiting a steep Solids Fat Index profile and a melting point near body temperature, the SFI profile being comparable to 92xc2x0 F. melting lauric hard butter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hard fat that is compatible with cocoa butter when combined in confectionery compositions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved confectionery coating having a vegetable hard fat which is low in saturated fats and exhibits good eating characteristics and sufficient contraction for acceptable mold release.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from and clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.